


A New Years Wish Come True

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>Tao started to notice it when Kris would no longer hold his hand at events". </i>Tao struggles to gain Kris's affections when Kris begins spending more time with Lay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Years Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> I had been wanting to write this story for a while now ever since I started noticing that Tao and Kris were no longer as close around October. Kris began spending a considerable amount of time with Lay, and while I love Yixing, it greatly upset me that Lay was sort of ripping my OTP apart. Then Baekhyun and Tao started getting chummy at events and that really just let this little plot bunny go wild. This had a different ending originally but a few current events persuaded me to change the plot a little. I had to put the AU and OOC warnings because we don’t really know what goes on behind closed doors so don’t start jumping to Lay’s defense. It’s fiction. I just feel passionately about the Taoris ship. Happy New Year and enjoy.

Tao started to notice it when Kris would no longer hold his hand at events.

 

At age nineteen, Tao was by no means a clingy boy, but he could not help the spike of panic that ran through him when Kris started distancing himself from the younger boy. They’d always been close before their debut, and then on their quick rise to fame, however something had gone awry in the past few weeks. Tao wasn’t quite sure what the exact cause was for their riff. Maybe it was the ship banners bearing Kris and Tao’s names together at events? Maybe it was because Chen had commented a while back about how Kris went easier on Tao than the other members? Or maybe it was because Tao had fallen asleep leaning on Kris a few times, subconsciously snuggling around the taller boy as Kris watched him with wide eyes?

 

Tao didn’t know what it was but he did know that he didn’t like the current situation he was in. Tao had reached out to Kris, trying to lighten their mood, but things never really seemed to work out. The group was currently riding in their van, being transported to another one of the never-ending demands on their schedule. The end of the year was coming, this would mark EXO’s first season as a successful group. With 2013 would come the dropping of their new album, more promotions, more dances to memorize, and less sleep. The boys had grown thinner, even Xiumin whom management had originally yelled at for being the heaviest member in the subgroup.

 

Tao rested his head against the window and sighed.

 

“You alright?” Luhan asked, Tao opened his eyes and looked to his group mate.

 

“Yeah. I’m just tired. The beds were uncomfortable last night.” Tao rubbed his eyes and Luhan smiled compassionately.

 

“Really? I slept fine last night.” Lay’s voice made Tao wince.

 

The dark-haired turned around to face the older boy where he sat in the back seat with Kris and Xiumin. Yixing was a narrow-faced boy, pale in complexion, smart eyes, and who had always rubbed Tao the wrong way from day one. The two had never spoken hateful words to each other however Tao just got the feeling that Lay did not especially care for him. The younger met the other with a cautious expression, trying to not reveal his annoyance at Lay’s response.

 

“Yeah I slept great last night.” Kris added mindlessly, staring out the window as the passing scenery.

 

“Yeah well I didn’t and I’m really tired today.” Tao bristled.

 

“I thought they were a little uncomfortable to be honest.” Xiumin pitched in when he caught Tao’s dark gaze being thrown at Kris.

 

“Yeah same.” Chen pitched in not really understanding the tension in the back as he was sitting shotgun.

 

“No need to be so confrontational Tao.” Lay frowned. “Don’t start taking it out on us just because you are cranky.”

 

“I am not! I was just saying why I was so tired.” Tao frowned.

 

“Jeez calm down,” Lay’s tone was joking but it did not reflect in his eyes, “We’re just talking about beds.”

 

“Then don’t attack someone when they were just making a comment.” Tao snapped and Lay’s nostrils flared.

 

“Zi Tao,” Lay sat up straighter in his seat, “Don’t start being a brat. Keep in mind who your elder is!”

 

“What-” Tao began when Kris’s thunderous voice cut him off.

 

“Enough!” Kris shouted, glaring at the two of them. “I’ve heard enough from the two of you. It’s too early in the morning to deal with this. If you two have something to settle, then do it away from everyone else in your own privacy.”

 

“But!” Tao started again.

 

“Tao,” Kris shouted and the dark-haired boy shrank beneath Kris’s angered gaze, “Enough! Do you understand what that means?”

 

“Y-yes Leader.” Tao lowered his head, eyes glaring at Kris from beneath his lashes. Kris’s lips thinned as he turned to look back out the window again. Besides Kris, Tao heard Lay snicker.

 

Luhan smiled weakly and placed a small hand on Tao’s knee. The dark-haired continued to stare at Kris, expression blank, until Kris caught the younger’s eye.

 

It was Kris who broke eye contact first.

* * *

Tao said nothing when Kris passed him on the stage that day and did not even acknowledge him.

 

Instead the dark-haired boy wilted, turning away when he saw Kris sling his arm around Lay’s shoulders. The girls in the audience screamed, flashes of cameras erupting from the black endless sea of fans. Kris and Lay smiled, waving out to the crowd as if they were the royal couple. The two pranced across the stage, Kris smiling with that laidback manner of his at the crowd, while Lay beamed shyly, his pale cheeks staining pink. It was a cute expression, but one that Tao knew was practice in the mirror and he gritted his teeth.

 

Tao advanced towards them, catching Kris’s eye, and the blonde raised his eyebrow at Tao in question. The teen kept advancing, seizing Kris’s hand in his, signaling for the rest of the members to join them in a bow. As Xiumin, Chen, and Luhan came to join them, Kris loosened his hand from Tao’s, maneuvering in a sly manner as if he were still waving to the fans, before going to the other side of Lay and taking his hand.

 

Tao watched in stunned silence, ears deaf to the roaring of the girls, eyes darting to where Kris and Lay’s hands were clasped. Lay met Tao’s eye.

 

“Tao, bow.” Lay smirked. Or did Tao imagine that?

 

The teen slowly lowered into a bow with the rest of his group, eyes wide as saucers as he stared at the ground. His ears were burning, throat closing, as Tao willed himself not to cry.

 

“Thank you everyone!” Kris’s voice boomed out from the speakers and Tao closed his eyes as he felt his tears beginning to slip away, “We are EXO-M!”

* * *

They were being rowdy, all twelve boys gathered together, each ecstatic to see the other half of their outrageously large group.

 

The boys were scattered across the hotel room, some on the couches, some sprawled on the floor, as Xiumin and DO and Chanyeol were running around the room with a gifted toy airplane. Laughter filled the air, smiling faces beaming at one another, as a long-forgotten television blasted in the background. In fact, the boys were having so much fun that they did not notice that one of the twelve was missing.

 

Instead Tao sat by himself by the window, gazing out at the city skyline, and down at the tiny lights and moving people on the ground below. He was secluded in the corner, sitting on the windowsill, one knee pulled to his chest, chin resting on his knee, arms locked around his leg. The dark-haired boy had a worn out and aching expression on his face as his group members ran about happily behind him. Kris and Lay sitting together a bit too intimately on the couch was the source of Tao’s melancholy. Tao had watched as Kris carelessly threw himself down on the couch besides Lay and relaxed against him. It was a natural and familiar movement, an exact mirror of how Kris and Tao used to sit together.

 

Tao had said nothing. He simply rose up from his spot on the couch and relocated to the windowsill, no one even noticing his absent. No one, that was except for Baekhyun.

 

“Hi.” Baekhyun said softly in Tao’s ear. The dark-haired boy did not even blink.

 

“Hey.” Tao returned glumly, in no mood to bother putting up an act in front of one of his closest friends in the group.

 

“What are you doing over here? Everyone else is having a lot of fun. Want to come sit with us?” Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Tao’s shoulder and rested his face next to Tao’s.

 

“I’m not really in the mood for company tonight.” Tao stared at the reflection of Kris and Lay together on the couch.

 

“Want to go hang out in the other room? Just the two of us?” Baekhyun nuzzled Tao playfully and a weak smile broke across the boy’s face.

 

“Sure.” Tao smiled and nuzzled back at Baekhyun.

 

The pair moved to the other room, the one of the bedrooms to the massive suite that they were in, before flopping down on the bed. Tao rolled on to his stomach and buried his face in the comforter, breathing heavily, as he rested his eyes. Baekhyun meanwhile was lounging propped on his elbow, smudges traces of the day’s eye linear still rimming his eyes, as his gaze raked Tao’s body. Baekhyun was older than Tao, which could explain the protectiveness he felt towards the younger, but Baekhyun really knew his feelings ran much deeper than that.

 

“Are you keeping your daily diet requirements up? You look a bit thinner than the last time I saw you.” Baekhyun whispered, boldly resting a hand on Tao’s back.

 

“I’m fine. I’m healthy.” Tao grumbled, closing his eyes and wishing to forget the display that he saw in the sitting room.

 

“I worry about you, you know?” Baekhyun laughed softly, hand rubbing Tao’s back soothingly and the dark-haired teen hummed appreciatively.

 

“I said I was fine. Don’t worry about such pointless things.” Tao sighed when Baekhyun’s hand began kneading the knots from his lower back. “Ah! Right there.”

 

“Relax your shoulders more.” Baekhyun whispered, now utilizing both of his hands on the younger’s lower back. Tao’s waist was small, slender even, and Baekhyun swallowed heavily as he cupped the boy’s hipbones.

 

“Baekhyun.” Tao smiled, eyes lightly closed, as he felt the tension leave his body.

 

“What had you so worked up in the first place?” Baekhyun’s hands stilled when he felt Tao’s body tense. Tao sat up a little, not meeting Baekhyun’s expectant gaze, as he stared down at his hands.

 

“It was just the stress of everything and our schedules. It isn’t a big deal. I just need to sleep a bit more.” Tao said after a moment.

 

“That’s it?” Baekhyun studied Tao’s profile.

 

“That’s it.” Tao met Baekhyun’s gaze. The dark-haired boy held steady for a moment, almost convincing the other that he was fine, until Tao’s eyes began to water.

 

“T-Tao?” Baekhyun asked in shock, hands hovering nervously around Tao.

 

“God I’m acting like a such a girl.” Tao sniffed, furiously wiping at his eyes with his sleeve and Baekhyun smiled. “I missed you, you know?”

 

Baekhyun did not let his grin falter. While Tao’s words were innocent and sweet enough, he knew well enough what those words really meant. Baekhyun said nothing as the heartbroken boy before him slowly transformed into a sultry dark-eyed creature that slinked towards him on all fours. This was no longer the real Tao, the Tao that Baekhyun loved spending time with. Rather this was the fake Tao, the professional Tao that was hardened by the industry, the mask that Tao put up when he didn’t want to be hurt, the Tao that Tao presented for their group’s image.

 

Baekhyun said nothing of his real feelings for the boy when Tao began removing Baekhyun’s clothes, mouth attached to the shorter male’s neck. He helped remove Tao’s clothing before gathering the boy in his arms, marveling at the hard toned expanse of his body as it pressed against him. Baekhyun ran his fingers down Tao’s back, softly kissing the boy despite Tao’s attempt to make the kiss more rough, and lamented that this would never really be what he desired.

 

“Baekhyun,” Tao breathed shallowly, eyes hooded, as he pressed his hardness against the other, “I need you.”

 

“Shh I know. I’ll take care of you.” Baekhyun leaned Tao backwards, eyes roaming Tao’s naked frame as the taller boy lay back against the bedding. Tao’s dark hair was a mess around his head, eyes dark and longing, and well-sculpted body relaxing against the soft sheets as his member stood at attention. They’d done this many times and Baekhyun came prepared, anticipating that his might happen when it was announced that they’d be seeing their Chinese counterparts more often towards the end of the year.

 

“You’re still the same as last time?” Tao inquired when Baekhyun pulled out the lube from the nightstand besides the bed.

 

“Yeah. I’m clean. You were the last one. What about you?” Baekhyun didn’t really want to know the answer but his health came first. Tao preferred to go bareback but that required that both of them be clean. Baekhyun would never want to hurt Tao in that way.

 

“There was one,” Tao admitted and Baekhyun sucked in some air, “But he used protection. I was tested again after. I’m clean. Promise.”

 

“Alright.” Baekhyun handed Tao the lube, knowing that the teen liked doing it himself, and Tao beamed at the other.

 

“Did you miss me?” Tao whispered, soft wet hand taking hold of Baekhyun’s member as he began to coat the older boy.

 

“What do you think?” Baekhyun thrust his hips forwards a little bit into Tao’s hand and the dark-haired boy grinned. Tao expertly slid the cold salve from base to head and Baekhyun shuddered, fingers clenching at his sides as Tao watched him darkly.

 

“Good?” Tao breathed, releasing the boy, much to Baekhyun’s dismay, before lounging back against the pillows with his legs spread wide. Tao was completely waxed down there and Baekhyun’s member jumped at the sight.

 

“Think you can stay quiet?” The elder asked, bringing his body down atop Tao’s. The pair’s members pressed together and both groaned softly. The rest of the group was on the other side of the room’s double doors and it was entirely possible that they could get walked in on. The thought only made Tao harder.

 

“Baekhyun.” Tao whined, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck and pressing desperate kisses to the boy’s jugular. “Just do it.”

 

“No prep?” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow, hands coming to rest on Tao’s knees, encouraging them apart.

 

“No prep. Just do it. I want it to sting.” Tao pleaded, continuing to lap at the elder’s neck and jawline. “Baekhyun, please.”

 

“It’ll hurt a lot afterwards. You don’t even want me to slick you up a little? Did you play around with your fingers last night or something?” Baekhyun was concerned about the guaranteed pain Tao would feel the next day but he was also not one to deny Tao what he wanted. If Tao wanted it to hurt, then Tao really did want it to hurt. Why Baekhyun could not fathom but he was never one to question Tao’s motives. Baekhyun was just grateful that of all people, it was him in this position with Tao.

 

“Baekhyun shut up and just do it.” Tao’s nails dug into the teen’s shoulders and Baekhyun winced when they broke skin. “Take me. I want to be able to feel it tomorrow and know that you were in there.”

 

Baekhyun choked at Tao’s words as the younger began to screw his hips up against Baekhyun’s stomach, sticky wetness spreading across the elder’s pale flesh. Baekhyun bit his lip, trying all in his control, not to let loose until he was absolutely sure that Tao was going to be pleased with the result.

 

“How much do you want it to hurt?” Baekhyun did not feel right uttering those words but he wanted to please Tao more than anything… even if he disagreed with it.

 

“Make it hurt.” Tao closed his eyes and nuzzled into the other’s shoulder, “Make it hurt and make me forget.”

 

The answer had Baekhyun's eyes flashing and then he was pinning Tao down by his shoulders. Baekhyun’s excited breath filled the air, sheets rustling beneath them, as he maneuvered Tao into position. Placing his hands on the younger’s knees, he pried Tao’s legs open wide, swearing when Tao’s hole twitched in anticipation. He loved this boy, Baekhyun really did, and he would massacre his body for that love. Baekhyun met Tao’s gaze once, nodding to signal to the younger that he was about to take him, and Tao sighed, letting his head fall back against the pillows.

 

“Right.” Baekhyun said to himself before he was slamming forwards into the tight warm heat that was Tao.

 

Tao cried out hoarsely, or attempted to, has Baekhyun not shoved a pillow over the younger’s face, anticipating that Tao might cry out. Despite the younger trying to act like a masochist, Baekhyun knew that Tao would scream in pain. Tao kicked his legs out, body trembling and shuddering with pain, as he brought his knees together, muffled sobs coming from beneath the pillow. Tao’s body was tensing and flexing around Baekhyun’s member viciously and the older groaned a little, face contorting as he fought the urge to just thrust forwards.

 

“Tao,” Baekhyun gritted, stroking the boy’s arm, “Are you okay?”

 

“It… it hurts.” Tao’s muffled voice sobbed. “It hurts so bad.”

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Baekhyun asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“No!” Tao shoved the pillow from his face and sat up a little on his elbows. Tears were rolling down Tao’s face, his lower lip bleeding slightly from where Tao had bit down on it, as he looked to Baekhyun with a desperate expression.

 

“Don’t stop. I’m okay. I just needed a little bit to adjust.” Tao nodded, wiping at his eyes. “I can be quiet. Keep going.”

 

“I thought you had prepared last night.” Baekhyun shook his head in disappointment, “You’re going to tear down there.”

 

Tao opened his mouth, about to start arguing with Baekhyun to continue, when the older took Tao by surprise and thrust forwards. Tao opened his mouth in a silent scream, tears rushing to his eyes once again, as his torso fell sideways on the bed. Baekhyun continued to grip the boy’s knees, keeping Tao wide open and allowing the shorter male full access.

 

"Shit!" Tao’s voice broke as Baekhyun hit his spot dead-on within the first thrust.

 

Tao could feel Baekhyun's member inside of him and Baekhyun is, without a doubt, one of the most impressive men that Tao has ever been with. Baekhyun, while not being the largest man Tao’s taken, is wide enough to fill Tao to contentment but agile enough to be able to move around comfortably inside of him. It one of the reasons that Tao found himself coming back to his friend and repeating that same mistake over and over again whenever Tao was in need of comfort. Baekhyun was more than willing to provide Tao with anything he asked for, even pleasure of the flesh, although Tao would never figure out why. Tao just merely assumed that Baekhyun was in it for the physical benefits that their friendship brought.

 

Tao's fingers snaked themselves into Baekhyun's hair and pulled the older boy close as their bodies met in searing pleasure. Baekhyun felt magnificent against Tao's body, muscles in all of the right places. Beads of sweat now ran down Baekhyun's back and had left Tao's fringe matted against his forehead. But none of that mattered now though; all that mattered was Baekhyun. All that mattered was Baekhyun and his member pounding into Tao at an alarming pace.  
The mattress squeaked beneath the pair, the force of their coupling rocking the bed frame. Baekhyun's face was pressed against Tao's cheek as he sucked on the junction of the boy's neck and shoulder with hungry lips. The elder was biting down and breaking skin, marking Tao as his own. Tao could only cry out in small fits of pain with each painful bite; both boys struggling to stay quiet as to not alert the others.

 

"Kris!" Tao's voice came out high and airy. "Fuck!"

 

Baekhyun heard Tao’s slip but said nothing, continuing at his brutal pace. It stung him deeply to hear Tao calling out Kris’s name in their moment of shared passion but Baekhyun was well aware that his feelings were one sided. It was the second time that they’d slept together that Tao had called out Kris by accident. Baekhyun had asked Tao about it but the boy had played coy. Then it had happened a third time and a forth before Baekhyun realized what he was… a replacement.

 

"Hmm… Tao." Baekhyun returned teeth gritted in concentration. The dark-haired boy tossed his head to the side as Baekhyun landed a particularly powerful thrust right against his spot. The poor use of lubricant was now wearing thin and the friction of their coupling burned slightly. Tao was aware of the pain coupled with pleasure but he only encouraged Baekhyun on with his cries.

 

"Kris! Oh yes! Please!" Tao whimpered, fingers tensing against the elder's shoulders. Baekhyun pulled back slightly, landing their bodies at a new angle, and stared Tao directly in the face.

 

"Come for me." Baekhyun whispered and Tao choked, literally choked, as he came undone. The boy's legs kicked out feebly with the intensity of his orgasm that had Tao arching into Baekhyun's frame and gripping onto him for dear life.

 

The boy's pleasure shot out and spread between their equally sweaty bodies but Baekhyun was not done with Tao yet. The boy grabbed Tao's legs and threw them over his shoulders at such an angle that had Tao hissing in pain. Then Baekhyun was thrusting into him, Tao's knees now by his head, as the elder's thrusts became erratic.

 

"Shit." Baekhyun swore quietly through gritted teeth as he grabbed at Tao and drove into him at full force. The bed frame slammed once against the wall violently, as Tao bit Baekhyun’s shoulder at the over stimulation. It was just all too much.

 

"Kris!" Tao whimpered, eyes squeezed shut. The pathetic noise was enough to send the older boy over the edge. Baekhyun lifted Tao's hips and filled him to the brim with his orgasm. The elder's shoulders trembled in a brief moment of weakness and Tao simply lied there, wide-eyed, as he felt Baekhyun's release against his prostate.

 

"Ugh. Tao I’m sorry." Baekhyun grunted as he pulled free from the boy. Then Baekhyun was collapsing on the bed besides Tao as a silence filled the room. Labored breaths met ringing ears as the two sweaty bodies lay together. It was uncharacteristically quiet outside their bedroom door.

 

“Thank you.” Tao whispered after a moment. The dark-haired boy turned on his side and wiggled closer to Baekhyun, grabbing onto the elder’s arm and cozying up against him. “I really needed that.”

 

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” Baekhyun asked, pressing two of fingers at Tao’s rear despite the boy’s protest. When Baekhyun pulled his fingers away they were red.

 

“It’s fine. I told you to be rough with me.” Tao said and Baekhyun frowned.

 

“Do you hear that?” Baekhyun sat up and grabbed for his jeans, head rotating around.

 

“Hear what? I don’t hear anything?” Tao sat up as well, wincing slightly at the sword of pain that shot up his back.

 

“It’s too quiet outside.” Baekhyun began struggling to get back into his clothes as quickly as possible.

 

“You don’t think anyone heard?” Tao began to panic, falling off the bed in his attempt to get his pants back on. Baekhyun watched the boy, panic consuming him as he helped Tao dress.

 

“I can’t hear Chanyeol anymore.” Baekhyun whispered and Tao grabbed onto the elder’s arms.

 

“But we were quiet! I was quiet!” Tao’s eyes were wide with fear and Baekhyun looked to the doors in wonder.

 

“Fuck.” He hissed, letting go of Tao and striding over towards the doors. Tao held his breath and Baekhyun bit his lip painfully before slowly opening the double doors that led out the sitting area.

 

The room was empty save for Kris. The tall blonde was sitting in one of chairs, legs crossed, an annoyed look over his face when Baekhyun emerged from the room.

 

“K-Kris?” Baekhyun said as he heard Tao swear from within the bedroom. “Where did everyone run off to?”

 

“They went to Chen and Xiumin’s room. I told them that Tao wasn’t feeling well and that they should leave.” Kris wore a dangerous expression on his face and Baekhyun’s face burned.

 

“Oh… that was… considerate of you.” Baekhyun said, unsure how to react.

 

“You two might want to be more quiet or choose a different location the next time you guys have your little romp. You’re lucky it was me that walked in and not someone else.” Kris glared and Baekhyun’s face really burned now.

 

“You saw?” Baekhyun’s blood ran cold.

 

“I was seeing where Tao ran off to when I cracked the door so see _that_. How long have you two had a relationship?” Kris look furious and Baekhyun had never felt more guilty.

 

“For about two or three months.” Baekhyun confessed. Kris’s expression hardened even more if possible.

 

“Where is he?” Kris rose out of his chair and pushed past Baekhyun. The teen spun around and watched as Kris began charging off towards the bedroom.

 

“K-Kris!” Baekhyun caught the taller male’s arm and tried to stop him. “Leave Tao out of this. I am the one at fault.”

 

“Baekhyun watch yourself. You’re lucky that I don’t tell Suho about this. Tao is part of my group and it’s my job as the leader to deal with this.” Kris snarled and Baekhyun gritted his teeth.

 

“I said I was the one at fault!” Baekhyun tugged at Kris’s arm once more but to no avail. Kris was preposterously large in comparison to Baekhyun his feeble attempts did not halt Kris’s progress towards the bedroom. Kris threw open the double doors and looked around, eyes falling to where Tao sat froze on the bed.

 

“Zi Tao.” Kris said and Tao sniffed, tears beginning to fall.

 

“Kris this isn’t what it looks like.” Tao began to try and defend himself. “This was the only time! It was the first time! I swear! We weren’t thinking clearly!”

 

“Don’t lie to me!” Kris thundered, shrugging Baekhyun’s hold off as he stormed over to the bed and seized Tao by his shirt collar. “What exactly were you thinking? Do you know how dangerous this is? Do you know what would happen if the company found out? Hell! If the press got hold of this?”

 

“Leader,” Tao pleaded as Kris shook him, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

 

“Get your shoes on and go back to your room… by yourself. Do not leave until I come to get you for breakfast tomorrow. Do you understand?” Kris shoved Tao backwards and then teen tumbled back against the bed, eyes wide.

 

“Kris.” Tao searched the blonde’s face in a blind panic.

 

“Baekhyun, you are not to talk to Tao for the rest of this event. If you do, I’ll tell Suho and Manager about what happened here.” Kris warned and Tao cried out in protest.

 

“Kris you can’t do that!”

 

“Tao!” Kris whirled around and shouted in the boy’s face. “Get your things and go to your room right now.”

 

Baekhyun watched in silence as Tao picked up his clothes, face red, as Kris waited in the doorway. Then Kris was grabbing Tao roughly by the wrist and pulling the boy out the door, Tao not even having the courage to glance back at Baekhyun one last time.

* * *

Tao had not talked to Baekhyun for the rest of the event and Baekhyun had not attempted to talk to Tao.

 

Lay had figured that something bad must have happened when Kris had practically been glaring at Tao for all of the breakfast the next morning but had told to mind his own business by Kris when inquiring about what happened.

 

Then the members of M were flying back to China for more promotions, separate from their Korean counterparts. Baekhyun and Tao had not talked since the incident. The tension that existed between Kris and Tao remained for the following weeks, Kris being almost hostile towards Tao while the younger wilted. Lay had been tempted to ask Tao about what had happened but it was impossible to get Tao alone now that Kris was constantly hovering over the younger like a hawk.

 

Kris would still not hold Tao’s hand on stage.

 

The elder avoided Tao during stages and proceeded to remain friendly with Lay, much to Tao’s disappointment. The tension continued until the end of the year. When the boys were finally reunited as twelve for SBS’s New Year special. It was Baekhyun that sought Kris out first.

 

“Listen.” Baekhyun said, catching up with Kris was the group began filing up towards their seating section. The boys had just finished their stage performance when Baekhyun had pulled Kris aside. “We need to talk.”

 

“I have nothing to talk to you about.” Kris said, about to walk off when Baekhyun seized Kris’s wrist roughly.

 

“I said, we need to talk. The bathroom,” The boy motioned with his eyes towards the WC, “Right now.”

 

“What is this about?” Kris asked when they were alone, the muffled sounds of the performances going on a doll hum in the background.

 

“It’s about what happened…” Baekhyun started before Kris was groaning.

 

“Not this again. Baekhyun I don’t care whatever the two of you have going on but it can’t affect the group like this! Members just can't start relationships because they like someone. Hell, even as the leader if I liked someone, I couldn't just start up something! It's a breech of contract and could hurt our image-” Kris began but Baekhyun cut him off.

 

“You don’t want to hear about it? Even if it was all about you?” Baekhyun snapped, “Tao and I have nothing. I am nothing to Tao, don’t you see? The one who Tao really likes is _you._ ”

 

“What are you talking about? I saw you two.” Kris frowned., his interest piqued.

 

“What you saw was nothing. I don’t think he wanted you knowing but,” Baekhyun met Kris’s gaze, “Tao had liked you for a really long time. I just comfort him.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Kris ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation.

 

“Because… I think you like Tao as well.”

* * *

It was at the end of the year that Kris held Tao’s hand again.

 

It had started at breakfast that morning. Kris had sat down next to Tao, much to his and Lay’s surprise, and had casually slung his arm behind Tao on the backrest. Tao had said nothing, the dark-haired kept to himself, eating in small bites, hyperaware and terrified of why Kris was sitting so close to him.

 

Then in the van ride over the Jiangsu venue, Kris had placed his hand on the small of Tao’s back when the boy was climbing out from the vehicle. Kris had proceeded to brush up against Tao while they bustled about in hair and makeup. He’d even brushed some hair from Tao’s face when casually passing him on the way to his own chair.

 

Now the pair waited in the wings to go out for their performance. Xiumin and Chen would not be joining them until later and Lay and Luhan were already out on stage, waiting in the dark, for the MC to announce their act. Kris and Tao were to descend down an opposite pair of stairs but for now they stood together at the top, waiting.

 

“You look nice.” Kris commented randomly and Tao blinked.

 

“Huh?” Tao’s face flushed. Kris had been acting like it was old times between them lately it had thrown Tao. Wasn’t Kris still mad at him?

 

“Your makeup and hair,” Kris gestured around his head, “You look nice.”

 

“Oh thank you.” Tao itched at his neck feeling embarrassed, “I guess.”

 

“Tao,” Kris moved closer, resting his hand on the boy’s forearm. Goose flesh erupted along Tao’s arm and he slowly looked up to Kris, “I’m sorry for being so hostile towards you.”

 

“I was at fault.” Tao ducked his head and Kris cupped his chin.

 

“You weren’t.” Kris said, thumb gently caressing Tao’s face before the blonde was leaning down and stealing a kiss.

 

Tao frozen, back stiffening, dropping his microphone in surprise, as Kris lazily wrapped one arm around his waist, the other cupping his face, as he kissed him. Kris’s mouth was warm against Tao’s, the elder’s tongue stealthily slipping past Tao’s lips, and swirling against the younger’s. Tao watched Kris for a moment, taking in the soft expression on the blonde’s face, before closing his eyes as well and allowing himself to be kissed.

 

The dark-haired teen dripped Kris’s arms and moaned softly. Kissing Kris was like heaven and Tao’s legs felt weak at the prospect. Their kiss was brief, lasting only a few seconds, before Kris was pulling back.

 

“Come to my room afterwards.” Kris bent to pick up Tao’s dropped microphone and handed it to the teen. “We need to have a talk.”

 

“O-okay.” Tao nodded, grinning splitting across his face. Then the host was calling out their group’s name and Kris ran off to descend down his staircase.

 

Tao hurried to his, a big goofy smile plastered across his face, as he brought the mic to his lips and began to do one of the things he loved most. The fans screamed in the crowd, the lights flashed in his face, and Tao could hear Kris’s husky voice rapping along with his.

 

Tao smiled at the fans and stepped out into the limelight.

* * *

Baekhyun groaned as he peeled off his stage clothes and dropped them on the floor. They’d been at MBC’s New Year special all evening and it was finally in the wee hours of the morning that they were allowed to return. The boy flung himself down onto the bed, navigating the remote to his recordings, and pulled the Jiangsu New Years special.

 

The television screen came aglow, smile spreading across Baekhyun’s face as he watched Kris slide across the stage towards Tao.


End file.
